Racoon City Asylum
by FanFic4Life
Summary: If you read a chapter, at least take the time to review. Summary: Leon finds himself in Racoon City Asylum. No food, no water, no escape. Him and Ada have no idea that they're in danger. But he can't do anything about it. His mind belongs to someone else.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Resident Evil 4, any of the characters, or anything like that. I'm just a fan of the game and decided to write a story about it.**

I think this could turn out to be my best story ever. Please read and review so I know how I'm doing.

* * *

Leon woke up in a dark room with one small light shining in his face. His arms were stuck by chains to the dirty wall behind. All he could see infront of him was a door. The light was barely big enough just to help him see the door. His head felt horrible. Almost like it had been slammed against a wall hundreds of times. His shirt was missing, but he had the same jeans from when he and Ashley had escaped on the jet ski.

"Is anyone there!" said Leon who could hear crashing outside of the room.

"Hello!" said Leon again, but no one opened the door.

"My knife." said Leon, he searched his jeans only to find that he had been stripped of his equipment.

"Damn." Leon was starting ro worry now. He didn't have any weapons to protect him, he was chained to a wall and had no way of escaping.

"Think Leon. How could I have gotten here? I escaped with Ashley on the jet ski, and then..." But thats all he remembered.

"It doesn't matter now, I can't get away, so I better just relax." said Leon. But after a couple hours he wanted to get some answers.

"Someone open this door!" shouted a now angry, not relaxed, and curious Leon.

Just then the door slowly opened to reveal a short and bald man holding a notebook.

"Oh so I see you've awakened." said the mysterious man.

"Iv'e been awake for about two damn hours." Leon said, looking like he wanted to tear the chains off and start pounding on the man infront of him.

"Why didn't you just open the door and ask someone to come in?" sarcastically said the man.

"Just get these damn chains off of me, before I tear this wall off and go after you next." said Leon.

"You're going to threaten someone while you're chained to a wall? You better relax before I get angry myself. Now, if you're done we can get down to business. Lets start with some simple questions. What's your name and where are you from?"

"Leon and what does it matter where I'm from? If you wanted to know about my personal information, give me that notebook and I will write a book myself." said Leon with a smile on his face.

"You don't like answering personal questions? Could it possibly be because you don't know the answers to my questions?"

"Look, this isn't some kind of guessing game. My head feels like it's about to fall off, I'm starving, and I would have no problem having you for dinner! So get these chains off of me!" Leon was tired of the questions and wanted to get this over with quickly.

"Those chains won't come off until you calm down. Now tell me about Ashley, the daughter of the President. Do you remember anything about her?"

"How do you know about Ashley!" Leon was starting to wonder if he was being followed from the time he started his mission to save Ashley.

"We know a lot about you Leon. We know about the the plagas, Ada, and even Luis." The man was really turning mysterious. He knew about Ashley, the Plagas and more.

"But how could you..." Leon was interrupted by the man.

"We have been watching you very carefully Leon. Do you know how you got here?"

"I..." Leon couldn't answer the question. He barely remembered escaping on the jet ski.

"Everyday this happens Leon. We ask you how you got here and yet you can't remember. Leon you have to fight your imagination. You believe to have fought humans with parasites inside of them, and that you rescued the President's daughter. You're losing you're mind Leon."

"Wait, everyday? How long have I been here?" said Leon. He didn't know how this guy could possibly know so much about him.

"You've been here for about a month."

"That's impossible. This is my first time in this room!" said Leon.

"Leon, you always say this. And then you wake up with no memory of this room. Leon listen to me very carefully. Your imagination is out of control, Leon."

"I want to speak to Ashley." Leon knew he wasn't crazy. And if there was one thing he had, it was a good memory. He knew he was on that jet-ski. But thats all he could remember. They were lying to him, but why? Anyway, Leon knew that Ashley could tell him what happened.

"You don't know Ashley. You are not a secret agent. And even if you were, we could not get a hold of the presidents daughter just for you."

"I know who Ashley is. Now are we gonna keep playing games, or are you gonna tell me whats going on?" Leon was done playing.

"I'm gonna have to give you a shot to calm you down. Now, when you wake up and you're more calm, I will let you have a nice discussion with the rest of your group."

"Group?" said Leon.

"Where am I?" Leon saw a huge man enter the room with a needle to put him to sleep.

Leon wanted some more answers. But the thin needle shot into his arm releasing the liquid into his arm.

"You're in Racoon City asylum." The man too his notebook and left the room with the security guard following, as Leon fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

I should get part two up soon! 


	2. C Virus

**Disclaimer: I do not own Resident Evil, any of the Resident Evil characters, or anything like that. I just made this story because I'm a fan of the Resident Evil games and movies.**

Thanks for the reviews. Hopefully I can get some more reviews so I know how I'm doing. Anyway you might think you have everything figured out at the end of this chapter, but believe me when I say there's a huge twist.

* * *

Leon slowly opened his eyes and noticed he fell asleep for what seemed like days. There was no window in his room, so he couldn't tell if it was day or night. Suddenly the door opened to reveal a woman holding a tray with food on it. Leon closed his eyes and started to relax right before she turned around.

"Are you hungry?" she said.

"How about you give me a key so I can out of these chains to eat it?" said Leon.

"I'm not sure I should let you. You're a danger to everyone here." she said.

"Ada, is that you?" Leon started to recognize her voice and he opened his eyes.

"Yes my name is Ada. But I'm not sure how you would know me." she said.

"Stop playing games with me! Hurry up and get me out of these chains before they come back." Leon wasn't in any mood for her jokes.

"I have no idea who you are. I'm just here to give you your food and ask you some questions." she said.

"I have a question for you. What are you doing here?" said Leon.

"I work here." Ada picked up her pen and notebook.

"You can call me crazy all you want, but I know you don't work here!" Leon had no idea why Ada would need to ask him any questions. Leon knew If anyone were to get some answers it should be him.

"If you would just calm down, I might be able to answer your questions. Now, I'm new here so please give me a break."

Leon knew Ada was up to something.

"Fine. How about you answer this. How am I in Racoon city!" There are a lot of important questions, but this was the most important. How could Leon be in a city that had been destroyed due to Umbrella's virus?

"We brought you here after you went to psychiatrist doctor, claiming you knew the presidents daughter, and something about a T-Virus."

"Stop it! You know about the damn T-Virus and the parasites!" Leon tried to tear the chains off of the wall, but to no avail.

"Leon, if you don't calm down I'm gonna have to give you a shot to calm you down." Ada seemed serious and Leon was starting to wonder if she was playing games.

"Give me a break. Everyone knows about the T-Virus, Umbrella, and the Los Iluminados." Leon wasn't convinced that he was crazy. But how could he tell?

"Tell me about this T-Virus." said Ada.

"Look, does it really matter?" said Leon.

"It's important that we know what your problem is, so we can help you." said Ada.

"Fine with me. But can you answer me one question first?" said Leon.

"What is it?" said Ada.

"Why are you so interested about something that I'm just imagining?" Leon was one of the best secret agents in the world. He could easily get someone to blow their cover with just a few questions.

"If we find out your problem we can help you." said Ada.

"You told me this already! Stop with the crap!"

"I'm sorry, but if you won't co-operate I'll have to make you." Ada gave a shot to Leon to calm him down.

"I don't care what you do to me, you won't get any answers out of me!" Leon was not your average person. He wouldn't just tell you anything you needed to know after one shot.

"Now, Leon, tell me about this C-Virus." said Ada.

"C-Virus? I have no idea what you're talking about." Leon tried to stay awake, but he couldn't keep his eyes opened.

"You have to remember something about it. Think Leon." said Ada.

"Carnage?" at this point, Leon was drifting to sleep and didn't pay any attention to Ada mentioning the village.

"That's right. The carnage virus. What else do you know?" said Ada.

"Antartica... But you can't prevent it..." Leon's eyes closed and his head fell onto the bed beneath him.

Ada took her notebook, pen and opened the door behind her.

"It looks like I'm gonna need another day with you, Leon." said Ada who left Leon to sleep, for now.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed the second chapter. Expect a big twist in part 3! 


	3. Dreaming?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Resident Evil 4, any of the characters, or anything like that. I'm just a fan of the game and decided to write a story about it.**

I promised a twist, and thats what you'll get in this chapter. This story is gonna get to the good part in the 4th chapter. Please review and tell me how I'm doing and what you think I should change. I probably won't continue this story without a lot of reviews because it probably means that no one likes it that much.

Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

Leon awakened to a tray of old food next to his bed, laying on a small table.

"Was it all a dream?" Leon asked himself.

The door infront of Leon opened to reveal Ada, who walked up to Leon's bed and sat on the chair at the end of Leon's bed.

"Good morning Leon." said Ada.

"What happened last night?" said Leon.

"I gave you your food, which I couldn't help you eat because you dozed off." This is the first time Leon believed Ada, since being in this asylum. Afterall, he could tell that he was really awake now and that he did doze off somewhere around the time Ada gave him his dinner. He just couldn't rememeber the important part, and that's the information that he gave to her.

"I need some fresh air." said Leon. He didn't need the fresh air, but he did need to get some information. He knew that if it was a real ayslum, he could find a video tape of all of his chats with Ada. He couldn't see why they wouldn't have a camera in his room to review their chats with him. The only problem is that he couldn't get past all of the guards in the ayslum.

"Now that you say that, I do think it's time for you to go to one of our discussion groups. After that you can take a walk outside." said Ada.

Ada pulled a key out from her pocket and started to unlock the chains holding Leon.

Ada called a guard in just to make sure Leon didn't try anything crazy.

"What could I possibly do?" said Leon.

"Just being cautios." Ada unlocked both of the chains and Leon started rubbing his wrist.

"Before we do this, I need to use the bathroom." This could be Leon's chance to escape.

"Sure, just follow me." said Ada.

She led Leon to a bathroom and waited outside.

"There's got to be a way out of here." Leon looked all around the small bathroom and saw a small window.

"I should have expected this." The window was barred and Leon didn't have his weapons with him.

"Are you alright in there?" said Ada who was getting suspicious.

However, Leon spotted a window over the sink with a piece broken off. He looked down and saw the broken piece of glass just laying right next to the sink. He grabbed it and put it in one of his pockets.

"Just fine." said Leon.

He opened the bathroom door and followed Ada into a room with a couch and chairs. There were people in straitjackets and people sitting in corners. There were rooms all over and guys in white shirts guarding the whole room.

"What is this?" said Leon.

"This is where the patients talk about their problems." said Ada.

"I don't have any problems." said Leon.

"Just take a seat." said Ada pointing over to an empty chair.

"Fine, I'll do whatever to get out of here." said Leon.

"How about we start with you, Ashley?" said Ada.

"Please tell me you're joking." said Leon. He turned over to look at the young girl Ada was looking at. But luckily for him, it wasn't the same Ashley he was thinking of.

"It's nice to know I'm not really crazy." said Leon who turned his head to the ground.

Once the girl in the corner was finished talking. Leon turned to Ada.

"Are you ready?" said Ada.

"For what? Iv'e told you before that there's nothing wrong with me. The only reason I'm still here is because you want something from me." said Leon.

"That's not true at all. We are just trying to help you. You're imagining things, Leon. You seem to think you know me, when I just first mean't you yesterday." said Ada.

"I know whats real, and you don't work here! You aren't trying to help me, you want something from me, but I don't know what. If you would just tell me, we could all get out of here and get on with our lives!" Leon shouted as he got to his feet.

One of the guards tackled him to the ground and put him in handcuffs.

"I think you need that fresh air now. Why don't you follow me outside?" Ada walked over to some stairs with Leon following behind her.

Ada opened the door leading outside. It had been so long since Leon was in Racoon city. His memory was good, but Racoon city could have changed over the time he had been away.

"Can you tell me what that building over there is?" Leon pointed to a random building.

While Ada was looking over at the building and telling Leon what it was for, he took this time to take the piece of glass and pick the handcuffs.

"Why do you ask?" Ada turned around to find Leon standing right infront of her.

"I think it's time for me to ask the questions." Leon grabbed Ada and took her behind the building.

"What do you want to know?" said Ada.

"It would help if you could tell me what you want to know." said Leon.

"We are just trying to help you Leon." said Ada.

"You keep saying the same thing over and ignoring my questions. When you decide to tell me the truth, I'll listen." Leon took the handcuffs and locked Ada to a nearby dumpster.

"Leon, I shouldn't be the one telling you anything. You're the one that has all of the answers." Ada said it with a little laugh.

Now Leon knew that she did need him to tell her something. But what? He couldn't remember any secrets. Leon was too busy trying to remember any little clue, that he didn't notice someone walking up behind him. Suddenly he felt someone hit him on the head, and then everything went dark.

* * *

Please review and tell me how I'm doing and if you want a 4th chapter. 


	4. Clues

**Disclaimer: I do not own Resident Evil, or anything like that. I just made this story because I'm a fan of the Resident Evil game**

Sorry about the short chapter. But the5th should be much longer. Thanks for all of the reviews. I didn't know that so many people liked this story. Keep reviewing and I will keep making chapters.

* * *

"Wake up Leon." Leon opened his eyes and was once again laying in the same bed, in the same Racoon asylum. The door opened and Krauser walked in with him with a knife.

"Someone help!" Leon desperately tried to break the chains that held him in his bed.

"You don't care about anyone but yourself. You didn't care that I died in a helicopter crash. You just went on pretending that it never happened. You didn't want to save Ashley just to help her. You wanted to save Ashley just for your own glory! And now, I'm dead because of you. And you have no remorse about it!" Krauser violently shoved the knife through Leon's stomach.

"It's not my fault! I had to. You had to be stopped!" Leon was suddenly brought back to reality and opened his eyes. No one was in the room with him.

"It's not like I have eaten in the past two days, but my dreams have been horrible." Leon thought to himself.

The door opened up and Ada walked in.

"Hello Leon. I hope you're feeling better." said Ada.

"I know what you're up to. I remember you saying that I was the one with the answers. It's over. I know whats going on and I'm not giving you any answers. You might as well let me go!" said Leon.

"Leon, this is the same story you've been telling me for weeks. I never said that, Leon. Look, I think a little bit of food will make you feel better. I'll be right back." Ada walked back out of the room.

"The same story, Iv'e been telling her for weeks..." Ada didn't realize she had just given Leon a very important clue.

Leon knew something was wrong about Ada's comment. But the door opened up and Ada walked up and sat another tray on his lap.

"Want to unlock these chains so I can eat?" said Leon.

"I'm going to feed it to you. After the way you acted yesterday, we aren't sure it's safe to let you out of these chains." said Ada.

"That's interesting..." Leon knew after that comment, that something was up.

"What would you like?" said Ada.

"I can feed myself." said Leon.

Ada left the room, and came back shortly with a guard. She unlocked the chains and left the room.

"Do you really have to watch me eat?" said Leon.

"I was told not to take my eyes off of you." the guard kept his eyes on Leon while he finished up his dinner.

"You can take this tray for me, bro." said Leon.

The guard picked the tray up and walked out, just as Ada walked in.

"That was fast." said Ada.

"Yeah, imagine that I could eat that fast after starving for days." Leon said sarcastically.

"You should get some rest." said Ada as she locked Leon back up in the chains.

"Iv'e gotten enough rest. Haven't I proven that I'm not crazy?" said Leon.

"We don't want to let you go too soon. Now how about I ask you some more questions?" Ada pulled out her notebook and pen.

"I'm not in the mood for questions." said Leon.

"We can try tommorow." Ada put her pen away and walked out of the room.

"Thanks Ada, now I know I'm not crazy." Leon said to himself.

Now that Ada's cover had been blown, all Leon had to do was escape.

* * *

I'll probably get chapter five up soon. 


	5. New worker?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Resident Evil 4, the Resident Evil 4 characters, or anything like that. I just made this story because I'm a fan of the games.**

Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter up. I hope the end of this chapter leaves you with a lot of suspense. Oh and all of the clues are answered in this chapter. If you still have a hard time figuring out what the clues were, just ask in a review and I will answer back.But go back and read the chapters before that to see if you can figure it out on your own.

And the notebook is going to reveal a lot of important secrets. Have fun reading, and please keep the reviews coming!

* * *

Leon woke up the next morning still chained, tired, and confused. The door opened and in walk Ada.

"Good morning Leon. Did you have a good night?" said Ada.

"Yeah, I just love laying in my bed all night, staring at the same door for hours, waiting for someone to come in and take thesechains off of me." said Leon.

"How about I give you a shot to calm you down?" said Ada.

"No thanks. I remember what your shots did to me the last time." said Leon.

"It's just to calm you down and to help me get the answers I need." said Ada.

"What answers? You seem like the one with all of the answers." said Leon.

"I am only asking you questions so I can find out your problem, and get you out of here faster." said Ada.

"Ada, I know you don't work here. You already blew your cover twice." Leon said with a little smile.

"I have no idea what you're talking about. Now I'm not here to play games, I am here to ask questions." Ada stuck needle into Leon's arm and he could feel himself calming down.

"You can give me as many shots as you want, I still know what's going on. Tell me Ada, how long have you worked here?" said Leon.

"A few days. What does that have to do with anything?" Ada, started to look a little uncomfortable.

"Nothing. I was just curious. But there's just something that I need to get off of my chest, is it fine with you if I ask another question?" said Leon.

"I'm sorry, but it's not my job, I have to ask the questions. Maybe later..."

"How come i'm still here? What could I have done when I first came here, that was so bad, I had to stay here for more than weeks?" Leonh didn't even give Ada a chance to finish her sentence.

"Nothing at all Leon. It takes a long time with a lot of patients. But you are worse than normal patients. The first day you came here, you said you knew the Presidents daughter." said Ada.

"Are you sure you don't have days mixed up?" said Leon.

"Possibly, but thats not important Leon. Now tell me about all of your adventures with the Presidents daughter." said Ada.

"I mean, it is kind of odd that you remember the first day I was here." said Leon.

"You are in worse condition than all of our other patients Leon. now where were we?" Leon thought it seemed as if, Ada was trying to change the subject.

"Wouldn't it be kind of hard to remember me if you just started working at the asylum a few days ago?" Leon thought here had Ada, but it looked like she wasn't going to give up yet.

"Thats from what the other doctors here tell me." said Ada.

"What was it I did two days ago?" said Leon.

"I'm not sure." Ada said convincingly.

"It was after that discussion group." said Leon.

"Thats another reason why you're still here. You can't control your anger Leon, and we need to make sure you aren't a harm to anyone." said Ada.

"If you don't mind, I would like to take a shower." said Leon who knew that if Ada remembered the incident two days ago, that she said for sure some interesting things to Leon.

"You're the one with all of the answers..." Leon said to himself.

"Sure." said Ada as she unlocked the chains, got a guard, some clean jeans, a clean shirt, and led Leon to the shower room.

Leon closed the door and saw the nice clean room, with a bathtub, and a sink.

"There has to be some way out of this room besides the way I came in." Leon started to look around the room, but to no avail. He decided to take a shower and he came out of the shower room with the dirty clothes.

"Our next discussion group, won't be for another hour Leon. Why don't you make yourself comfortable in your room, and we'll get you when we're ready?" said Ada.

"Thats fine with me." Leon gave his dirty clothes to Ada and made it back to his room, only to find Ada's notebook sitting on his bed.

"Bingo. Lets see what you're writing down about me Ada" said Leon who closed the door behind him, picked the notebook up, and started to read.

* * *

Chapter 6 should be up soon, and I think it will turn out to be my best chapter for any story i've ever done.


	6. Ada's Notebook

**Disclaimer: I do not own Resident Evil 4, any of the characters, or anything like that. Chris Redfield and all of the other characters are made up characters, and have nothing to do with real life people. This story is fiction.**

I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please R&R!

* * *

Ada's report: He seems to have a great memory. And thats the last thing we need. He seems very determined to keep quite, which could mean he's hiding something very important from us. He remembers me from the last mission Wesker sent me on. However, if I keep pretending like we've never mean't, I might get information about the C-Virus out of him. But it is strange that he wouldn't tell us about the C-Virus. Maybe it's not as dangerous as we think. This could all be for something unimportant. 

However, I think it's important that we check this out. Today he told me something about it being in Antartica. But we still don't know where to look for it. Once we do that, we can get a sample of the C-Virus and study it. But we still need to keep undercover. He suspects something, and I think I might have blown my cover. And if I know Leon, he won't stop until he knows whats really going on.

We don't want to rush this and make any mistakes. However, if this C-Virus really is dangerous, then we could be waiting around for something very bad to happen.

I also fear that someone else is on to us. I can't put my finger on it, but it feels like someone is watching me. We need more security. We cannot risk losing our only hope of obtaining that virus. We must do whatever it takes to get that information out of Leon. I also have another idea. We could kidnap Ashley. Who knows, maybe Leon told her some important information without realizing it while they were on the island.

Either way, I'm ordering more security, and Ashley. I'm not quite sure how we can get to her, it's going to be hard. But if someone like Krauser could do it, we should be able to easily. We think it's too dangerous to wait any longer. We must get Leon to speak today in the discussion group.

"Damn! Well you aren't getting anything out of me Ada. Not that I could give you any information if I wanted to. C-Virus? It sounds so familiar. But I can't put my finger on it..." said Leon.

Just then the door opened and Ada walked in.

"Leon, it's time for our discussion group." said Ada.

"You lead the way." said Leon who had dropped Ada's notebook back on the bed, before she entered the room. Ada picked her notebook up and Leon pretended like he never saw it. There wasn't anything Ada could do, but hope that Leon didn't read it.

"How does she know so much? The C-Virus? When did I mention that? Great going Leon, you just had to open your big mouth. Shots aren't gonna work on me anymore. On second thought. I'll tell them everything they want to know. Thats exactly what I'll do." Leon said to himself, knowing once they got what they want, he could leave.

Leon was still worried. He forgot about the C-Virus. Actually, he could barely remember it. All he knew, was Antartica. This wasn't good. He started thinking that he should have paid more attention. I mean, Wesker wouldn't send Ada on a mission about a small virus. But how would Wesker know about the C-Virus? Leon thought that Wesker barely knew who he was, but now, it was starting to seem like Wesker knew more than Leon previously thought.

"How can I get a hold of him? The only way is through Ada." Leon thought to himself.

Leon and Ada took their seats and the discussion group began. And everyone started talking about their problems. Ada was taking notes and Leon sat there, thinking of a plan to escape.

"Leon, Leon." said Ada.

"What?" Leon stop day dreaming and turned to Ada.

"It's your turn." said Ada.

"I don't have anything to say." Leon was determined to keep his mouth shut.

"Fine then, why don't you go back to your room and I will be in there in a minute." said Ada.

Leon waited in his room for Ada. He knew that she would question him, and that she wouldn't stop until she got what she wanted. A few minutes passed by and Ada opened the door and walked into Leon's room. She took a seat in the chair facing Leon's bed. She had her notebook and pen with her.

"Now Leon, may I ask you about your adventures?" said Ada.

"Adventures?" said Leon.

"Yes. Now I'm not sure if you remember, but there was one adventure you told me about going to Antartica to get a hold of a C-Virus?" said Ada.

"I don't remember that. Maybe you could fill me in on the C-Virus?" said Leon.

"Thats what I'm trying to find out about, Leon." Ada got up from her chair and pulled out a needle.

"It won't work Ada, I read your notebook and I know what you're up too. If you would let me out of this place, we could work together and find the C-Virus." said Leon.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Leon." said Ada.

"I know you want the C-Virus, but you aren't getting it from me." said Leon as he got up from his bed and grabbed Ada's wrist.

"Listen to me very carefully. We are not getting anywhere this way. If you don't let me out of these chains, the C-Virus is going to stay out there. And we won't be able to stop anybody that uses it. Keep me locked up in here for however long you want, but I'll make sure you don't find out anything about the C-Virus." said Leon who could now see, that Ada knew he wasn't joking by the look on her face.

"It looks like we're going to have to do this the hard way. Sorry Leon, but you will stay in here until you give me the information about that virus. Stop being so stubborn Leon. If this virus really is that bad, you will have to blame yourself. You can prevent it if you just tell me." said Ada.

Leon let go of her wrist slowly.

"Leon, who is responsible for this?" said Ada.

"I don't know." said Leon.

* * *

That's the end of chapter 6. Chapter 7 should be up soon! 


	7. Plans

**Disclaimer: I do not own Resident Evil 4, any of the characters, or anything like that. All of the characters are made up characters, and have nothing to do with real life people. This story is fiction. **

**

* * *

**It has been about a week, or maybe two weeks. It could even have been a month. Leon didn't know. They never told him the time, and they never answered any of his questions. 

The door to Leon's room slowly opened up "Time to wake up."

Leon got up from his bed and followed the security guard out of the room.

"So what now? Are you gonna interrogate me again?" Leon asked.

"Keep walking." The guard kept walking, but was interrupted by Leon again.

"Or maybe another one of those shots that for some reason you think will get me talking." Leon said as he watched the guard turn around.

"I said, keep walking." The guard pushed Leon infront of him.

They finally arrived to the room where the discussion with other patients was being held.

"How many times am I gonna have to go through this?" Leon quietly said to himself as he took a seat.

"Ok then. How about we get started? Who would like to go first?" Ada sat down with her pen and notebook.

"Can I go first?" Leon was looking very confused.

"Go ahead." Ada replied.

"How did you get a job here? You aren't a doctor." Leon could tell Ada his question angered her a little.

"That's not important. Now, if you have a problem that you want to talk about, then go ahead. But this is not a discussion about my job." Ada said as she turned her attention to someone else.

Leon was waiting for the discussion to end, but before it did, something weird happened. Leon could fell something moving in his head. He couldn't tell what it was, but it was a little painful.

"Is this over yet?" Leon didn't know what it was and he didn't really pay any attention.

"You can go back to your room." Ada kept answering questions.

"There has to be a way out of here." Leon walked out and was walked back to his room by a guard. But on his way back, he saw something that he never noticed before. And it could help him escape.

"Bingo." said Leon as he walked into his room with a smile on his face.

* * *

That was chapter 7. chapter 8 should be up soon. 


	8. Recurred

**Disclaimer: I do not own Resident Evil 4, any of the characters, or anything like that. All of the characters are made up characters, and have nothing to do with real life people. This story is fiction. ****

* * *

**

Leon was sitting on his bed, staring at the wall. He was waiting for his chance to escape.

"Is anyone out there?" Leon started knocking on the door until finally someone answered.

'Do you need anything?" The worker said as he pushed the door to Leon's room open.

"I need to use the bathroom." Leon replied.

"Sorry, but you'll have to wait. I was given an order that you can't leave this room until dinner."

"But dinner was an hour ago." said a confused Leon.

"I know. I'm talking about tommorows dinner."

As the guard started to walk away, he was abruptly stopped by Leon who grabbed his arm.

"I don't know who gave you that order. But I know you don't work here and I know you're working with Ada." Leon started to exit the room as the guard looked a little confused, wondering how he would know that.

The guard followed after Leon, who ran ahead trying to lose him.

"There it is." Leon said to himself.

Leon entered the dim room. There weren't any windows or anything to could get him out of the room quick. There was also desk located infront of him. And two halls. One to his left, and one to his right. The room was deserted. But that wasn't important to him. All he cared about was the vent that could possibly help him escape. But there was one problem.

"How am I gonna get up there?" Leon looked around the room. Hoping that there was something that could lift him up to the vent. He also knew that one of Ada's friends was closely behind and that he would have to work quick.

"I've got it." Leon quickly jumped over the desk sitting infront of him. The phony worker walked into the room to capture Leon, only to get pummelled by his victim.

"You would think Ada could hire better security than this." Leon jumped onto the guard and was elevated to the vent.

After squeezing into it, he could see a light at the end of the vent. He moved as quickly as he could, which really wasn't that fast at all. There was barely any room for him to move. But once he made it to the end of the tunnel he was greeted by someone who he never expected. It was Krauser.

"You have to be kidding me." Leon was stunned and just stared at the man he thought he left on the island from his last mission. But there was something even more shocking infront of him. And then he realized what the C-Virus was capable of.

* * *

That was chapter 8. 


	9. Injected

**Disclaimer: I do not own Resident Evil 4, any of the characters, or anything like that. All of the characters are made up characters, and have nothing to do with real life people. This story is fiction. **

I'm not sure if I'll even finish this story, but here's chapter 9.

* * *

It was all clear. Leon knew what the C-Virus was capable of. At least, he thought so. There was already a limo waiting outside for Leon. It was almost like they knew when he was going to try and escape. 

"Well, well. Look what the cat dragged in." Krauser took a seat in the fancy limo, right infront of Leon.

"How are you still alive?" Leon knew how good Krauser was, but how could he have gotten off that island? He was on it when it collapsed?

"I have never met anyone as foolish as you, comrade." Krauser had that look on his face. Leon knew he was up to something.

"Cut the crap. Tell me how you're here!"

"I don't think you're in any position to give orders. And besides, don't you want to ask a more important question? Maybe one about the C-Virus."

"Trust me, I have a lot of questions." Leon forgot about the C-Virus after he noticed something very strange. He was about to question why nothing was wrong with Krauser's arm or the rest of his body. It looked like there was no damage from his previous fight with Leon. He couldn't even one scratch on Krauser. Not to mention that there should be something from the time he transformed his arm the last time he fought Leon.

"Better make it fast. You don't have a lot of time left." Krauser replied.

"We'll see about that." The limo started to slow down as Leon made another comment.

"I know what the C-Virus does. What's the point of using it on me?"

Krauser grabbed Leon's arm and opened the door to the limo. "Trust me, you have no idea what it does." Krauser's comment worried Leon a little, but he could see he wasn't gonna get Krauser to talk.

When they both exited the vehicle, they were already inside of some building. There were halls everywhere leading to what looked like different parts of a lab. And they were in some kind of garage. The garage lead into the lab. They probably drove in through some kind of secret passage.

Leon was waiting for any chance to escape. But even if he attacked Krauser, it wasn't gonna be that easy. There were too many people around. "So I guess you didn't want me to know the directions here." Leon couldn't see out of the dim limo windows. He knew they did it to prevent him from telling everyone their location if he were to get away.

"Yes, Mr. Wesker thinks that there's a chance you might escape." Krauser said as he turned over to Leon waiting for him to answer.

"Tell him I said it was a good choice, bro." said Leon in a faint voice. He felt like he could pass out, he was tired and his head felt terrible. When was the last time he ate? It didn't matter, he couldn't let Krauser know he was weak. He couldn't let them inject him with the C-Virus.

"Ok, lets get to the point. What are you planning on doing?"

Krauser let out a sigh. "Do you want me to ruin the whole plan?"

The discussion was interrupted when security was trying to detain someone. Someone wearing what looked like a lab coat. But he knew it wasn't. It was the same coat that he saw at the asylum.

"Wait a minute. Ada?!"

Ada was able to trun around and answer him. "Leon, they've already injected you with the virus! You have to get it out of your body before it's too late!" Ada couldn't get out another word before she was finally pulled away.

"Come on!" Krauser grabbed hold of Leon's arm and dragged him off into another part of the lab.

* * *

That was chapter 9. 


End file.
